The New Year
by RawrHappi
Summary: Roxas finds himself depressed and alone in the middle of a party until help arrives with booze. Short and fluffy bit of Akuroku here, Enjoy!


**Super short little idea after finding and partaking in a drinking game. Happy New Year, I hope you enjoy!**

The New Year was upon them, with only twenty minutes left until the turn of the New Year and this party was still in full swing. Roxas; however, was a little buzzed and bored. Watching other people around him have a good time only dampened his mood. "Aww Roxy, stop looking so bitter. Axel apologized." Roxas groaned.

"I don't care about Axel, Demyx." Roxas had been trying to convince himself of that since he got here.

"Of course not! Have a few drinks. Maaswell be drunk when 2015 kicks in right?"

"I… suppose." Roxas sighed gently before he stood, ignoring the slurred word he didn't quite understand and following Demyx to the kitchen.

"I'll make you some yummy drink." Roxas watched him mixing alcohols in a cup before he threw in ice and topped it off with orange soda. "Now let's go and join the game!"

"What game Demyx?" He asked, trying not to get ignored as the blond shoved the drink into his hand.

"Sailor moon, we're watching the original English dub and drinking at all of the fun stuff they do." Roxas looked at Demyx, he vaguely remembered Sailor Moon from Demyx's magical girl phase, one he apparently hadn't gotten over yet.

"Are you going to at least teach me the rules?"

"Drink when I drink." Demyx grinned as he waved around the vodka bottle that had appeared in his hand. Roxas didn't remember it being there before.

"Fine." He knew better than to try arguing with Demyx, drunk or sober. The bedroom he walked into was thick with smoke and reeked of weed. He coughed a little and looked around, Zexion was in here. Kairi, Olette, Pence, Larxene, and curled up to Larxene's side Namine was scratching away furiously on a sketchpad in her hand. Stopping only to take a sip from her cup when Kairi called it.

"I brought more booze, and Roxas!" He called, watching as they turned and looked at him. Zexion waved a little and turned his attention to the hose that was in his hand. That's when he noticed the hookah in the center of them, eight hoses coming out of the thing.

"You never mentioned a hookah Demyx."

"Yeah we're smoking it between drinks, healthy, right?" Demyx grinned and pushed him over to the circle. "So basics that you can try to catch on your own. Whenever there's outdated catchphrases we drink. If they add "-meister" or "-osaurus" to anything take a drink. And we have a special one for if they use a make believe word we take a shot."

"They make up words?" Demyx nodded.

"I remember Wongo… but I forget the other one. Normally I'm too drunk by that point in the pisode to try and remember anything anyway." Roxas nodded and sat with them, drinking from his mixture and hitting the hookah in-between drinks. He was having a good time at least until someone yelled for a five minute warning. Everyone cleared out Demyx, who was alst looked back at him. "Roxas, did we fuck you up?" Roxas nodded a little.

"Ima stay here. Finish muh drink." He mumbled as he sipped at the cup.

"Okie dokie Roxy, try to be downstairs when the ball drops though!" Roxas nodded a little as he sighed. He stayed there sipping on his drink until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met with an emerald green he knew so well.

"You made it." He grinned and Axel nodded.

"I got them to let me leave, just in time obviously. Drinking yourself to alcohol poisoning alone In the dark watching Sailor Moon?" Roxas looked at the TV and realized they had left it playing.

"I did not do that. We were playing a game." Axel smiled and sat down beside him, letting the other male lean against him.

"Of course Roxas." Axel twirled locks of hair around his hair.

"What time is it?" He asked with a small pout, deciding to ignore the sarcastic tone of voice.

"Time for you to give me my new year's kiss." Roxas grinned and pressed his lips to Axel's, downstairs he heard a chorus of cheers, yells, a mix of nose he was glad he wasn't in. He was happy enough just being in Axel's arms.

"Hey Roxy, wanna know my resolution?" Roxas looked at Axel who smiled back

"What is it?" He asked as he looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to get to say yes this year." Roxas felt his cheeks burn and Axel's lips spread into a grin.

"Tell me when I'm sober, if I say yes drunk you might regret it when I sober up." Axel nodded.

"I can manage that. Happy New Year, Roxy."

"Happy new Year Axel." He giggled against Axel's lips when they were pressed to his own, it was going to be a good year.

**Short little thing for the new year since I've been largely unactive and failed to do anything I had planned for. In my defense 2.5 has really lit that fire and I may be posting more stuffs here!**


End file.
